Dividida
by Katys Camui
Summary: Bella toma la desición de dejar atrás su amistad con Jacob porque no quiere seguir lastimando a Edward y a él con sus sentimientos. One-shot.


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de la saga Twilight no me pertenecen, son todos de la escritora Stephenie Meyer.

"_Aunque amar duela, nos gusta sentirnos enamorados"_

**Dividida.**

Me mordí el labio inferior con total nerviosismo ignorando el agudo dolor que atormentaba mi corazón, manejé despacio por la cobardía que me invadía. El amor tenía para mí un sinónimo totalmente opuesto a la regla. El amor era dolor. Suspiré. Mis manos sudaban a pesar del frío que hacía y de la manera en que llovía, el cielo tenía su característico color grisáceo sin el más mínimo rayo de sol, el sol que a mi tanto me gustaba.

El rostro de Jacob se me vino a la cabeza perturbándome, realmente no deseaba herirle, sin embargo mis palabras lo harían si o si, no vería su rostro sonriente más, aquel que egoístamente me llenaba de calma, sus ojos estarían apagados para siempre para mí.

_Lo siento…_

Debía hacerlo, debía decirle adiós a mi mejor amigo abandonando una parte de mi corazón que estaba totalmente dedicada a él anhelándolo. Sabía que era lo mejor ya que si seguía con ello le haría daño a Edward y yo jamás en la vida me perdonaría causarle sufrimiento. Edward no se lo merecía.

Edward era todo para mí, la sangre que fluía en mis venas, el aire para respirar, mi sentido. Todo. Yo lo amaba.

Si las cosas tan solo fueran distintas… era triste. Uno jamás se encuentra conforme con lo que tiene, una parte de mi ser estaba totalmente plena y feliz con el amor correspondido que vivía y otra parte de mi se rompía en pedazos_. Dividida_, yo estaba completamente _dividida_ y no había remedio para ello, permanecería conmigo para siempre causándome una sensación de dolor cada vez que mi ser pudiera recordarlo.

_Lo siento._

Repitió una voz en mi interior. Yo no merecía a ninguno de los dos, constantemente me preguntaba ¿Cómo era que me querían siendo yo un desastre total y ellos no? De seguro estaban ciegos o dementes.

Edward era como una escultura perfectamente tallada y todo en él me dejaba maravillada. Deslumbrada era la palabra correcta. Todo en él me atraía como un imán, necesitaba sentirlo cerca siempre, aunque sea un insignificante rose de dedos o de hombros. Era como una adicción de la cual no quería salir, me tenía atrapada y yo no pensaba resistirme… yo quería seguir así por siempre, _por toda la eternidad_ como sería el verdadero significado.

Jacob era fuerte, era divertido, alegre, espontaneo y solo oír su estruendosa risa me dejaba feliz, él era calma y despreocupación.

-Estoy perdida-Dije en voz alta al momento que detenía el vehículo, aun me quedaba mitad de camino por delante y esa vía no era muy transitada por lo cual ni siquiera me preocupé de encender las luces de alerta. Recosté torpemente mi frente contra el manubrio mientras mi mente vagaba en mil recuerdos con los dos, me comencé a sentir tan frustrada que ni siquiera intenté contener las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos deslizándose por mis mejillas encontrando su camino. Cada lágrima era un adiós no dicho.

Eran tan diferentes.

Moreno y blanco.

Musculoso y normal.

Cálido y frío.

Negro y Rubio.

Café y dorado.

Extrovertido e introvertido.

Alegre y serio.

Inmaduro y maduro.

Pero tenían dos cosas en común que eran mucho más grande que esas diferencias, yo los amaba y ellos a mí, eso no me alagaba, solo me torturaba. Nunca pensé que se podría llegar a amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero debía reconocer a mi misma que el amor que sentía por Edward era tan fuerte que me llenaba por completo y superaba a mi otro gran amor por Jacob.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando las lágrimas dejaron de resbalar por mis pálidas mejillas el cielo estaba casi oscuro, había dejado de llover y un viento fuerte chocaba contra los vidrios del auto produciendo un silbido tenebroso. Decidí esperar un momento más hasta que mis ojos dejaron de estar rojos al igual que mi nariz y logré disfrazar una sonrisa en mis labios frente al espejo.

Encendí el auto manejado a mayor velocidad sin salirme de la permitida naturalmente. Mientras más rápido saliera de ello mejor, recordé la breve conversación telefónica que había tenido con Jacob antes de salir de casa.

"_Iré a verte, necesito hablarte"_ Traté que mi voz sonara los más normal posible.

"_¡Genial! Te estaré esperando"_ Contestó animado y eso me causo un gran remordimiento de conciencia.

"_No sé si debas animarte tanto…"_ Cuestioné suspirando de forma triste.

"_Verte siempre me hace feliz"_

¿Por qué dijo esa frase? Casi aniquila mi resolución. "_Verte siempre me hace feliz_"

_¡Oh! Como lo siento…_

Llegar resultó tan rápido como el pestañear, su pequeña pero reconfortante casa estaba ahí, frente a mí dándome una sensación de seguridad ante todo. Jacob estaba esperándome recargado en uno de los árboles más cercanos a donde yo acababa de estacionar el auto. Tenía una sonrisa que iluminaría cuadras enteras.

_Perdóname_. Volvió a decir la voz en mi cabeza.

Se acercó de un salto y me abrió la puerta con una risilla.

-¡Que hay Bell! Luces fatal-Se burló de mí y su alegre risa llenó mis oídos.

Um, quizás podría devolverme a casa. _¡No! Te lo prometiste, no puedes seguir haciéndole daño a los dos,_ dijo una voz en mi interior con furia. No me percaté en qué momento fue pero su rostro alegre había desaparecido a uno más serio, él había visto algo en mí cara que lo hizo ponerse así. ¿Tan mal me veía?

-Jacob yo…-Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta-Vamos a caminar-Le invité echando a andar, él me tomó de la mano y yo lo dejé hacer. Sería la última vez y estaría bien…

_La última vez._

Caminamos en silencio solo escuchando el ruido del mar, el viento moviendo la copa de los árboles y mis latidos acelerados.

-Y entonces ¿De qué me quieres hablar?-Dijo sin mucho ánimo, ¿Lo había notado? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que le iba a decir adiós definitivamente? Era lo más probable, Jacob aunque pareciera despistado notaba las cosas con mucha claridad. Además tenía su instinto lobuno que le alertaba cuando algo malo venía.

-No nos podemos ver más-Mis palabras salieron de forma torpe y rápida por lo que por un momento dudé si me había entendido pero el temblor que invadió su cuerpo me lo dejo claro.

-¡El chupa sangre te prohibió verme!-Rugió y yo me encogí ante su rostro enfurecido-¡Ya verá!-Me tomó segundos darme cuenta que lo iría a enfrentar, corrí para alcanzarlo pues él daba grandes zancadas, cuando logré ponerme frente a él puse mis manos en su pecho para retenerlo.

-¡No Jacob, Edward no tiene que ver en mi decisión, él jamás me pediría algo así!-Chillé histérica al imaginarme a los dos peleando.

-Entonces…-Frunció las cejas hasta casi juntarlas. Yo había cambiado el rostro del dulce Jacob a uno totalmente desconocido. Yo…

-Lo siento Jacob-Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento de forma cruel.

-Lo sientes-Repitió en un suspiro con sus puños apretados.

-No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir haciéndoles daño a los dos, por eso no podemos seguir viéndonos-Dije entre sollozos, una punzada atravesó mi corazón dolido quebrándolo más.

-¡Pero yo estoy vivo Bella! Yo estoy vivo-Me tomó de los hombros y me remeció. Su rostro me dejo en blanco, era una expresión tan dolida y triste, yo lo había herido más que a nadie, jamás me lo perdonaría. Jamás. Me abrazo tan fuerte que me quedé sin aire.

-Yo lo sé Jacob, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento-Gemí hundiendo mi rostro en su cálido pecho. Calor…

-Pero… ¡Tú me amas!-Dijo con voz desesperada abrazándome aun más fuerte.

-No… puedo respirar-Me quejé sin aire, sus brazos dejaron de apretarme con intensidad pero no me alejó de él.

-Tú me amas-Volvió a decir con un tono seguro.

-Jacob, es cierto…yo te amo-Me sequé las lágrimas y suspiré entendiéndolo todo al fin-Yo te amo, pero Edward es todo para mi, Jacob si tuviera dos corazones… los dos serían de él…-Era cierto yo amaba a _mi _Jacob pero lo que sentía por Edward era mucho más grande que la palabra amor, era algo que no se podía describir y que por supuesto no tenía límites.

-Te das cuenta, él no debería existir, él debería estar muerto-Dijo de forma ácida.

-¡No!-Grité horrorizada, imaginarme un mundo sin Edward se me hacía espantoso. Me alejé de su cuerpo y él no me detuvo, su rostro dolido se endureció.

-Entonces vete Bella, vete y se feliz con tu chupa-sangre, pero piensa como hubiera sido un mundo conmigo sin volverte uno de ellos, yo no te cambiaría.

-Jacob-Musité. Intenté pero no pude porque Edward era mi vida en esta y en todas-Se feliz-Le dije con sinceridad sonriéndole entre lágrimas secas. De verdad deseaba eso para _mi mejor amigo_.

-Tú también Bella-Sus palabras salieron monótonas pero en sus ojos había también sinceridad, sin pensarlo lo abrasé y él uso una de sus grandes manos sobre mi espalda "_Adiós mi mejor amigo_" lo miré a los ojos y le sonreía de corazón, lentamente nos separamos y caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto, le di una última mirada antes de subirme al auto.

-Adiós Jacob-Susurré rogando para que las malditas lágrimas no volvieran a salir.

-Hasta luego Bella-Dijo con una sonrisa herida. No le respondí eso, porque realmente sería un adiós. Me subí al auto y anduve a toda velocidad. Una parte en mi estaba totalmente destrozada_, dividida_, lo estaría siempre, sin embargo sabía que el inmenso amor que sentía por Edward sanaría mi alma, aun así las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos empapándome el rostro y no me molesté en secármelas.

Conduje hasta su hermosa casa, no alcancé a abrir la puerta cuando él ya estaba ahí abriéndomela con su hermosa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aire y me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Edward!-Exclamé y me abalancé a sus brazos chocando torpemente mis labios contra los fríos suyos que me produjeron una agradable sensación, me abrazó delicadamente y olió mi cabello.

-Bella-Suspiró con necesidad mi nombre amorosamente-Te quiero…

-Quiero estar contigo _eternamente_-Dije contra sus labios volviéndolos a besar. Me correspondió con dulzura. Yo estaría bien, Edward sanaría mi otra parte y solo deseaba que a Jacob también alguien lo curara, y no me cabía duda alguna que él encontraría la persona adecuada. Mi Jacob sería feliz, estaba segura de eso… una esperanza llegó a mi parte herida. Me sentí más tranquila y sonreía entre el beso dejando que las caricias de Edward me llenaran del sentimiento más tortuoso pero agradable y exquisito del mundo: Amor.

**Fin.**


End file.
